Talk:Syrath's Warriors
The Greater Good overcomes any obstacle, Syrath will have to learn that sooner or later...NecrusIV 22:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Except for the greater evil. I like having so many evil characters I can make a sentence out of them. :P. --Lither 11:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :The greater good will never stop Syrath , Chaos will always prevale!Imposter101 17:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks like the learning process will take longer than I expected ... NecrusIV 00:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Pah. Don't make me come over there. You'll make me angry. Chaos will always prevail. --Lither 09:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't make me awaken them.... --NecrusIV 09:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Go on, then. I'll just open a can of ass-whup. --Lither 09:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You call that a threat ? --NecrusIV 09:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :At the risk of sounding repetitive, do you consider that a decent one? --Lither 09:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) you got me there... --NecrusIV 09:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) This is rapidly getting off-topic. Howabout we ally ourselves and lay the Imperium to waste? --Lither 10:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Good idea... mwuhahahaha!! --NecrusIV 10:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry, the damn sanity injection didn't work again...--NecrusIV 10:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Syrath cares not of ones alegance or god , he will gladly ally with any one of you , just ask and he will assit , but for tech or new recruits....Imposter101 17:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible to chance Syrath's warriors to Syrath's Warriors? Cal XD 22:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) set up the page for deletion, and make a brand new one called "Syrath's Warriors" (pasting all the old information to the new page) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Or use the "move" function up the top. --Lither 07:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) @SniperGhost: I got Imposter101 to delete it since it was shameful plagerism (and if was bloody Star Wars). Cal XD 16:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) wait... theres a move function? *sigh* --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 13:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) the 5th war legion looks awesome! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Imposter101 09:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sniper ghost , i have seen multiple articals use images from games and movies and have NOT been changeded so i dont no WHY i cant use the image? Imposter101 19:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Imposter101, can you please consult me before adding new sections to the article. I have spent a large amount of my time correcting mistakes, adding info and improving the article and would appreciate a heads up. Just message me on Dakka Dakka before hand. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I've changed the Panzer Tanks to Drakon Tanks (to avoid just copying the German tanks) and I have re-named the hailfire to the Regen (which is german for rain), the connection between the name and the weapon is that I would assume that the missiles rain down on the enemy troops.A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) It's missiles do rain on to the enemy and the tank name is cool too. Why are the P.O.D enemys with S.W Imposter101 21:11, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Because the whole basis of the founding of the Prophets of Redemption was to cleanse the galaxy of chaos taint. They hate everyone, even themselves (for what they have become). Even though the Prophets of Destiny fell to chaos they stay true to their ultimate "crusade". They see chaos as a pawn that can be manipulated to destroy itself. Of course, they still despise the Imperium for exiling them, killing 90% of them and continuosly hunting them. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) You should add a minor rivalry between the 6th legion and the 11th legion. This is because Slaanesh considers the soul of every Eldar to be his property. The fact that these Eldar have given their souls to Tzeentch would not sit well with him, now would it? Supahbadmarine 12:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I changed the name of Bone rot to blood boil, sorry it was big coincedance Orkmarine 23:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC)